Resin composites may be used in a variety of dental applications including as resin filler material for cavities. Over time, thermal and/or mechanical stresses may cause micro-cracks to develop in the resin filler material. Stresses may arise because of strong occlusal (chewing and clenching) forces, thermal changes, and digestive enzymes, all of which may cause cracking, abrasion, tension, and weakening of the resin filler materials. If not repaired, the micro-cracks may propagate with corresponding catastrophic failure of the resin filler material. However, micro-cracks are difficult to detect, and even if detected, may not be repairable in situ using current methods and materials. Instead, repair may require complete removal of the resin filler material.